Arrancar Pretty Boy Squad
by Xiddav
Summary: In a peralel univers Arrancar!Renji Arrancar!Kira and Arrancar!Shuuhei are the fraccion of one very dull espada. What happens when these guys get a little to drunk one night though? Yaoi, lemons in future chapters. If noone likes ill stop writing this one
1. Chapter 1

okay in the discution forms i asked what would be a crack pairing people would like to read. And this is one that I got.

Renji x many guys

so here it is ^.^ enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~Different World~~~~~~~~~

Imagin a world just like the Bleach universe we have learned to love. There is the world of the living and the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. It is exactly the same except for one small difference. Most of the shinigami we love are now arrancars and many of the arrancars are now shinigami. One espada that is still the same, Ulquiorra Cifer the cuarta, has some unusual fraccions. Arrancar number 66 Renji Abarai, 67 Izuru Kira, and 69 Shuuhei Hisagi. Some have refured to them though as the pritty boy squad. Okay only Gin refered to them as that, but it is so true.

These three plus arrancar number 68 Momo Hinamori had traveled Hueco Mundo togeather as Adjuchas-class Menos. They were a content with there existence as hollows could be. Only eating others inorder not to revert but not to get stronger. When Aizen appered before them and asked them to join him the men were weiry. Momo on the other hand took one look at him and wish to follow the shinigami forever more. Not wanting to split up their group the boys followed him as well. That plan did not work out to well. Once they were arrancars, it turned out Momo was to weak to be even a fighter. Now the girl is Aizens personal tea maker.

Renji, Izuru and Shuuhei spend there mornings doing there espadas chores. The spend the afternoons training togeather. Once a week Ulquiorra will stop by to see if the have made any progress. In the evenings they go on missions that their king had passed down to them. If there is none they go straight to what they do every night, drink and be marry before passing out into a nice long sleep. On the weekends they were unlucky enough to have Gin Ichimaru join them. The general always made them uncomfertable even when drunk off his ass. In fact he was even worse then normal. It just so happened that this night was saturday.

~~~~~~~~~end for now~~~~~~~~

okay, that is my first chapter tester. what do you think? should I continue? I wouldn't mind it but if no one is wanting to read I wont wast more time on it.

So please review saying good basic idea or bad. If bad please tell me how it could be better.

can't wait to show off who else is playing on the other team ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

I would really like to know if my reasders like this story or what

So please R&R

no lemons till i get some reviews ^.^

~~~~~~~~~Sand Bar~~~~~~~~~~

"Well 'ello my pritty boys." Gin sat down inbetween Renji and Izuru. He gave Kira a quick glance to the side.

"Good evening Ichimaru-sama." Renji greeted before going back to his sake.

"Haha, Ichimaru-SAMA!" Shuuhei laughed for no reason as he tossed nothing. Clearly he was already drunk.

Kira bowed his head in greeting. "I-ichimaru-sama." He was the most drunk. To top it off he was also embaressed. Even though Gin gave him a glance ever time he joined them for drinks the blonde never got used to it.

The fish faced man leaned a little to close to the young arrancar. Kira turned a bright shape of red. "So hows the training goin' Izuru-kun?"

"Uh... well, umm..."

"Ulquiorra-sama said we are still just a clump of trash." Shuuhei wraped an arm around Kiras neck, pulling him close to himself and away from the shinigami. "But thanks for asking Ichimaru-sama."

Gin pouted and crossed his arms. "Don' worry 'bout 'im. He even calls Grimmjow trash. If Ulquiorra didn' believe in ya, he would never have ya as 'is fraccion."

"At least someone believes in us. Cheers" Renji held up his cup. Shuuhei clicked his own cup up to the red pineapples. Izuru tryed to but leaned to far forward and fell on the table. They all had a good laugh at his drunken clumsyness.

"Man if you guys were bottles of sake I'd drink ya." Renji tipped his cup back but it was empty. "I wish ya was because were all out."

Gin waved his hand in the air. "Oi, bring another round over here."

"H-hai Ichimaru-taicho." Hanataro quickly scurryed to the back to get the four sake bottles. So far the night had gone as it always has. it would keep going that way to if it wasn't for one little thing. Instead of grabbing just any four bottles Hanataro was told to give them special bottles that Gin has droped off that morning. The young arrancar did not feel right about this, but orders were orders. So the captured shinigami picked up the tray and as carefully as he could took it to the table.

A certin red head but his foot out just at the right moment. Little Hanataro tripped, landing face first. Luckily the way he falls the healer puts his hands up above his head. This made it easy for Renji to grab the tray before it fell as well. "Hey, be more careful soul reaper. You almost spilled perfectly good sake." The red head growled at him.

"H-hai, I'm so sorry." Hanataro bowed down as low as he could before quickly running off. He looked back over his shoulder at the three arrancars and traitor. A chill ran threw the young shinigamis body as he could swar he say a glint of Gins blue iris peek out just for him.

~~~~~~~~~~end for now~~~~~~~~~~~~

thank you for reading

please leave a review ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

R&R

remember  
no lemons till i get some reviews ^.^

~~~~~~~~Sand Bar~~~~~~~~~

Renji sat the tray down and passed out the sake bottles. "Cheers." Shuuhei and Kira followed the cheers in unison. The three arrancars tiped back the bottles for the first drink before pouring it into their cups.

Gin smile grew to its maximum as he lifted up his own bottle. "Cheers." He tiped it back almost finishing off the bottle there and then. The general licked his lips once he put the bottle back to the table. "Now then... lets play a game."

All three arrancars froze. Any one of Gins games could become fatal quickly and that was if you are lucky.

"Of come now Pritty Boys, it is nothing deadly. You don't have a choice either. We already started playing."

"What are you talking about Ichimaru-sama?" Shuuhei sobered up quick.

The shinigami traitor chuckled at them. "Well I spiked these four bottles of sake."

"You Spiked it... Ichimaru-sama?"

"Yes Izuru-kun. I spiked 'em with some very special drugs."

The three arrancars glanced at eachother scared of what their supirior gave them.

"...It's not poison is it?" The red pineapple asked not sure what else it could be.

"No no, Renji-kun. 'is not poison, far from it actualy. Two of them had ruffys and the other two had very strong aphrodisiacs."

"So... so who got what?" Shuuhei looked down at the sake bottle. He couldn't figure out what was worse, having a date rape drug or taking a substance that increases sexual desire. What was deffently worse was one or both of his fellow fraccion taking thoughs thing at the same time. There was no dout in his mind that worst part of this stupid game was Gin Ichimaru was part of it.

"We will find out in just..." Gin was cut off when Shuuheis head hit the table. "Well we know who got one of the ruffys now." The general chuckled lighlty in amusement. "Now we just have to wait for the other one to... oh... dear." A secont later the smileing fish faced shinigami traitor feel backwards to the floor.

Bother Renji and Izuru just blink looking at the fallen supirior.

"Uh... so... what are we going to do Kira-kun?" Renji put his hand on his mask located on his forhead. "I mean... uh... well... Ichimaru-samas definition of very strong is... like Lord Aizen strong."

Kiras face turned a deep shade of red. "Well... i-it... it was Ichimarus idea to play."

"Are you serious Kira-kun?"

"Y-yes Abarai-san."

"...Wow... never expected you of all people to say something like that."

"I know... lets get going so this does not become a public thing."

"Right." Renji nodded as he stood up. Both of the arrancars put one arm around the unconciouse Gin. With that they sonidoed to their shared room.

~~~~~~~end for now~~~~~~~~

thank you for reading

please leave a review ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

I said what i ment and i ment what i said. I do not have any reviews yet so you don't get to see the lemon. And it was going to be a good one. XP

oh and thank you Saremia for faving this story.

~~~~~~~~Pretty Boy Squads Bed Room~~~~~~~~~

Gin grummbled loudly as he started to come to. He was haveing a bit of trouble remembering what had happened the night before. As the general tryed to sit up three things stopped him. One was something warm and heavy laying on his right side. The second was another warm, but not as heavy thing on his left side. He peeked his eyes opened just a tiny slit. Renji was on his right while Izuru was left, both using his shoulders as pillows. Seeing them explaned the third thing keeping Gin from getting up. A massive amount of pain in his back side. The former captain of squad three pouted. "You two are so mean. Only one of ya was supposed to take advatage of my drugged body. Gah, my ass hur's so much now. It hur's more then it should... Oi Ya So Did Not Take Me A' The Same Time!"

"No offence Ichimaru-sama... but please shut up." Gin was a bit shocked that it was the blonde arrancar that said that. Normaly he was so quiet and sweet. The fish faced man sighed softly while he brushed back some of the golden hair from the smaler arrancars face. This was definantly not how he pictured the first time he got number 67 into bed. Sure his game had many different out comes but was positive that they would go the way he planed for each possibility.

Senario one: Gin and Kira both got the aphrodesiac. He would convince the blonde not to hurt neither 66 or 69. Then they would fuck all night long.  
Senario two: Gin and Renji or Shuuhei got the aphrodesiac. He would take Kira quickly leaving the other two to their own fun/pain.  
Senario three: Gin got one of the two ruffys. The two sex druged arrancars would not want to hurt there comrade and feared what Gin would do to them if they did anything to him in his drugged sleep. So they would run off be spend the night togeather.

But Nooooooo, Renji and Kira thought it would be best that the one that made the game up be the one to get hurt. They left Shuuhei completly alone and both of them used their supiriors defencless body.

Gin grummbled as he pushed the two weak arrancars off of him. "I'll just leave then." As he ignored the pain in his ass the general noticed a different pain. This one in his stomach. "OKAY, WHA' ONE OF YA DIDN'T PULL OUT!"

Both of the some what still sleeping arrancars raised their hands. "YOU ASS HOLES! I DON'T EVEN LET CAPTAIN AIZEN STAY IN!"

With that two sets of sleeping eyes shot wide open. That was not what they expected to hear. Neither had any idea that lord Aizen went that way. Durring the awkward confusion Gin got dressed and left, slamming the door on the way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Yay two reviews ^.^

Just for that, treat time ^.^

Oh and I do not own the coca cola name ... I do own the one I am currently drinking though. What? I bought it far and square.

~~~~~~~~~~~Gin's TV Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long shower Ichimaru goes to one of his favorite rooms in all of Las Nochas, his surveillance room. All the screens blink on in the darkness right before the former shinigami entered. Carefully he sat down for his backside still throbbed with pain he could not remember getting. Gin clicked a few buttons. On the second largest screen in the room the image of Renji and Kira still in the big bed in the shared room appeared.

"Hu, looks like their drug lasted longer then mine... I can watch this later. Right now I want to know what how much fucking damage those two idiots caused my soft body."

Gin turned a dial back to the time he entered the bar. It would not take long for the two arrancars and himself appeared on the screen. In the mean time though the former captain of squad three wheeled over to the mini fridge. He pulled a glass bottle of Coca-cola out. Gin held it up to the camera with his normal smile. "Coca-cola, it puts a smile on your face every time." He opened it up listening to the sound of the soda pop. "Okay enough playing around." The fish faced man took a swig as he rolled back to the screen just in time to see the three of them enter.

~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~

Next chapter will have the lemon. Oh and the treat I said I would give ya was the free coca cola advertisement... okay I was bored and wanted to update a story now.

i'm sorry

review ful me to write more and better


End file.
